


Sea Horses

by Marguerite Muguet (margueritem)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crack, F/M, Genderswap, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 07:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margueritem/pseuds/Marguerite%20Muguet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They deserved it those horny bastards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sea Horses

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my livejournal on August 6th, 2007.
> 
> Not betaed.

Colonel Caldwell could feel a headache starting from the back of his eyes and radiating to the back of his head.

"Excuse me, Dr. Novak, I didn't understand clearly. Could you repeat, please?" He was very polite; maybe his tone was impatient, but polite nonetheless. He didn't understand why Dr. Novak and the other scientist - but not Hermiod, he noted - cringed.

"According to the data Hermiod was able to access, Atlantis has changed everyone on Atlantis into sea horses." Thank god for small mercies, Novak's stutter had disappeared for the moment.

"Alien sea horses. Not sea horses per se, but remarkably similar to their Earth equivalent in that..." Dr Patel piped up, all nervous excitement and fluttering hands.

Caldwell had to interrupt. The man's enthusiasm would indubitably be an asset to the Atlantis expedition, but right now it was just adding to Caldwell's headache. "Yes, thank you, Doctor." He'd left Atlantis two months ago, only to come back to a semi-submerged city, no sign of any of the expedition, but lots of sea horses. Giant sea horses. Sea horses that had once upon a time been human apparently. "Can Atlantis change them back?"

"Yes." Novak was nodding; Patel seemed sad, and Hermiod stood by the screen. It showed footage of the sea horses where they had assembled, near the coast of the continent. News flash: Atlantis had underwater mobile cameras. For when it changed people into sea horses, obviously.

From time to time, a yellow sea horse could be seen peeking from behind a swaying plant, then dash back behind. Caldwell had absolutely no doubt it was Sheppard. All that was missing were a miniature castle and an oversize diver. "Good. Change them back." He wondered if he should be in Atlantis. In another galaxy, confronted to the danger of life-sucking aliens, a man of course felt a healthy fear of the unknown. He'd just never thought he'd have to worry about Atlantis deciding to turn them into marine life.

Novak, Patel and Hermiod exchanged looks. Moments passed. There was a definitive lack of scientists moving towards consoles. He frowned. "We've tried it, Colonel." More looks were exchanged. He expected Novak to continue, but she just looked at the sea horses.

"And?" Really, how hard was it to deliver the bad news? He looked at Hermiod : shouldn't an Asgard be more straightforward?

Hermiod said, "Atlantis has refused to turn them all back." Apparently, ancient cities took decisions.

"Why?" If he'd wanted to pull teeth, Caldwell would have become a dentist, not joined the Air Force.

Dr Patel moved to the screen; he seemed to talk more to himself than for the Colonel and he was once again gesticulating wildly. "It's quite fascinating really, how adaptable these sea horses are. The Atlantean population being prominently male, some of the sea horses have changed sex to balance the group. They've all paired off and are reproducing. Atlantis refuses to harm them by transforming them before the babies are born." He seemed to be restraining himself not to bounce.

"They're pregnant?!" Caldwell could imagine the report he'd have to send to Stargate command.

"Yes, half of them. They're quite similar in some aspects to actual sea horses, really. I mean, Earth sea horses. The males are carrying the eggs, but the females are sticking around and seem to be taking care of their mate."

Caldwell interrupted before he was given more information than he'd ever need, "How long?"

"Hmmm, oh, maybe a month." Patel was reading the information given by the Atlantis computer; Novak poked at another, and Hermiod muttered on the other side of room, in front of a panel. Or maybe he was discussing with Atlantis. Who knew.

Caldwell left them, to contact SGC. Babies. He just hoped it hurt like hell to deliver them; they deserved it those horny bastards.

**

A month later, the Atlantis expedition was returned to normal, and the off-springs (still sea horses) had started building their own city.


End file.
